


,,Drogi Tommy''

by ksan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksan/pseuds/ksan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie, mimo że potrafi być najpiękniejszym darem przynoszącym niezapomniane chwile, może stać się okrutną katorgą. I czasem, gdy wydaje nam się, że pokonaliśmy już całe zło, które było nam pisane, przychodzi to niespodziewane, odbierając wszystko, co najważniejsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	,,Drogi Tommy''

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie znajduje się również na moim blogu: http://words-ripped-out-of-thoughts.blogspot.com/
> 
> Podczas czytania polecam słuchać:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0

_Drogi Tommy,_

_tak bardzo Cię kocham. Ale ty o tym doskonale wiesz, przecież niemal codziennie ci o tym przypominałem. A Ty uśmiechałeś się wtedy w ten rozczulający sposób i czasami odpowiadałeś. Wiem, jak trudno Ci mówić o swoich uczuciach, dlatego nie miałem Ci za złe, że robiłeś to rzadko._  
_Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy pocałunek? Ja nadal czuję smak Twoich niewinnych ust. Gdy przywołuję to wspomnienie, widzę ten strach, jaki czaił się w Twych czekoladowych oczach, takich samych, jak moje. I pamiętam to podniecenie, które tak piekielnie chciałeś przede mną ukryć. Ja od razu zrozumiałem, że darzę Cię miłością wykraczającą poza społeczne normy, ale Ty jeszcze długo wmawiałeś sobie kłamstwa, raniąc nas przy tym obydwu. Przejrzałeś na oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy na próbę związałem się z Joe. Wcale nie przeszkadzał Ci fakt, że jest naszym przyjacielem, aby okładać go pięściami. Twoja zazdrość mnie ogromnie cieszyła. Ale wiesz, że tak naprawdę nigdy do niego nic nie czułem...? Miałem po prostu dość Twojego głupiego zachowania i chciałem dać Ci nauczkę. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że tak zareagujesz. Gdybym wiedział, zrobiłbym to na samym początku. Plus był taki, że po tym wszystkim rzuciłeś się na mnie jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Nasz pierwszy raz... Wspominam go bardzo dobrze, choć byliśmy naprawdę głupi, robiąc to bez przygotowania. Mi to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało, ale ty nie chciałeś powtórki, bo bałeś się, że znów będzie mnie bolało. Byłeś wtedy taki słodki. Zresztą, nadal jesteś. I tak bardzo nie lubisz, kiedy Ci to mówię. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu?_  
_Nasze początki były naprawdę burzliwe. Wiele nocy przepłakałem, lecz nie żałuję ani jednej wylanej łzy. A wiesz czemu? Bo to wszystko tylko nas ukształtowało, wzmocniło. A nasze zakazane, choć czyste i szczere, uczucie przetrwało po dzień dzisiejszy. Wbrew otoczeniu. Musieliśmy wiele zmienić w naszym życiu. Cierpieliśmy przez kłótnie z rodziną, ale nie poddaliśmy się mimo wywieranej na nas presji. Wiele osób nas opuściło i znienawidziło, ale my trwaliśmy dalej._  
_Tom, mój braciszku i ukochany zarazem, zapewne stwierdziłbyś, że za bardzo się rozczulam, ale to wszystko wina mojej bezgranicznej miłości do Ciebie. Oraz tego, że chcę jak najlepiej dla Twojego szczęścia, choć teraz pewnie twierdzisz zupełnie inaczej. Pisząc ten list, czuję, że powoli odchodzę z tego świata. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że obiecałem Ci wygrać z chorobą, jednak chyba nie jestem taki silny, jak nam się zdawało. Przepraszam, mój Tommy, że Cię opuszczam. Nie dane mi jest dożyć z Tobą do czasu, kiedy będziemy siwi i zmęczeni. Naprawdę chciałbym, aby było inaczej... Wiem, że teraz zapewne wyklinasz mnie, a do głowy przychodzą ci różne, głupie pomysły. Otóż, masz żyć. Obiecaj mi to. Rób rzeczy, których ja już nie będę mógł. Bierz jak najwięcej, póki możesz. Nie możesz zostawić chłopaków samych z zespołem. Musisz pomóc tym, którzy postanowili zostać przy nas. Jeśli mnie naprawdę kochasz, to musisz przeżyć, rozumiesz? Może kiedyś spotkasz kogoś, kto Ci mnie zastąpi. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, to jest więc pewne._  
_Nie brak ci sił, już nie raz mi to pokazałeś. Nic Cię nie pokona. Dasz radę, jestem tego pewny. Kocham Cię, jesteś moim całym światem. Proszę, nie zapominaj o tym._

_Twój najdroższy, Billy._

  
***  
  


Mężczyzna w czerni siedział na cmentarnej ławce ignorując otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Nie obchodzili go ludzie patrzący na niego ze współczuciem, ani własna matka cicho szlochająca nad pobliskim nagrobkiem. Wydawał się nie kontaktować. A może to była prawda? Wraz z _Jego_ odejściem, przestał być człowiekiem. Zdolny był jedynie do odczuwania cierpienia. Trzymał w drżących dłoniach kopertę. Pachnącą tymi cudownymi perfumami. _Jego_ perfumami. Podarował mu je na ich trzecią rocznicę. Powoli odpakował przekazany mu pakunek i dotarł do listu. Napisanego _Jego_ rękoma. Tego subtelnego pisma nie mógł podrobić nikt. Mężczyzna pogładził delikatnie fakturę kartki i zaczął czytać. Z każdą pochłanianą przez niego literą czuł rosnącą gulę w przełyku oraz ostry ból klatki piersiowej.  
\- Bill... - wyszeptał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochany kazał mu żyć. Przecież _Jego_ już tutaj nie ma! To właśnie dla _Niego_ zawsze starał się być silny! Był jego podporą, ucieczką, ostoją. Teraz już nic nie ma sensu. Dla kogo ma codziennie rano budzić się z uśmiechem na twarzy? Kogo będzie obdarowywał czułymi pocałunkami na rozpoczęcie dnia? Kto będzie jadał z nim posiłki, tak naturalnie przy tym go rozbawiając? Nikt mu nie zastąpi tej delikatnej ciamajdy... Nikt nie jest dostatecznie dobry. Tego ideału wręcz nie da się podrobić, a on wcale nie jest silny. Osoba z listu kłamała, i tym razem to samego siebie oszukiwała.  
\- Bill... Mój słodki Billy... Bill, tak bardzo cię kocham... Słyszysz? BILL... BILL... Wróć do mnie... BILLY...! - krzyczał przez ten żałosny szloch rozrywający serce chyba każdego. Upadł na zimny beton nie powstrzymując już płynących ciurkiem łez. Cierpiał. Potwornie. Jego serce było tak boleśnie rozrywane. Te wszystkie problemy ubiegłych lat nie mogły się równać z tym, co odczuwa teraz. Jest sam. Samiuteńki... Przecież _On_ już nie żyje, więc o czym była mowa w tym liście? Są jednością. Dwoma nierozłącznymi połówkami od dnia poczęcia. Bez tej jednej części, ta druga umiera. Niezdolne do funkcjonowania samotnie. Niczym dziecko zagubione we mgle.

_Kazałeś mi żyć, jeśli cię kocham, ale to Ty jesteś moim życiem, jak i śmiercią, więc jeśli Ciebie już tutaj nie ma, to mnie też nie ma prawa być. Pamiętasz jak obiecałem Ci, że zawsze będziemy razem? Nic, ani nikt nie ma prawa i mocy, aby nas rozdzielić. Przecież się kochamy..._


End file.
